1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lens keeping type camera, and especially to a light interception device for shutting out harmful light which can enter the camera at the front of a movable lens barrel of the camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
The assignee of the applicants has already proposed a light interception device in which, in a lens shutter type camera wherein a zoom operation is carried out by moving at least two groups of front and rear lenses independently along the optical axis thereof, harmful light is prevented from entering the lens system from outside of the movable lens barrels through a gap formed between the movable lens barrels supporting the two groups of front and rear lenses (U.S. Ser. No. 144,030, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication No. 63-30837). In this light interception device, the entrance of harmful light into the camera is prevented by providing an annular inteception member. The inner surface of the annular interception member, that forms the light interception device, is in slidable contact with an outer surface of a front movable lens barrel. This type of light interception device however, has a defect in that, when the movable lens barrel is moved forward, the annular interception member comes into direct contact with an inner wall of a front cover that has an opening for the movable lens barrel, whereupon a noise or shock due to that contact is heard or felt by the camera user. The noise or shock distracts the user when taking photographs.